The present disclosure relates to a light emitting module.
Compared with filament-based light emitting devices, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have various advantages such as relatively long lifespans, low degrees of power consumption, excellent initial driving characteristics, high vibration resistance, and the like, and thus, demand for LEDs continues to grow. In particular, after the development of nitride light emitting devices, light emitting modules using semiconductor light emitting devices have been extendedly utilized and employed in downlights, bulb-type lighting, surface lighting, and the like. Thus, the enhancement of efficiency of components used in manufacturing light emitting modules and the development of heat dissipation structures for effectively dissipating heat generated by light emitting devices are required.